Recently, an apparatus that records digital stream data such as video images and audio as a file into a recording medium such as an optical disk and a semiconductor memory has been used commonly. According the increase of a capacity of the recording medium, the number of files that can be recorded also is increased. Also, the kinds of files to be recorded have been varied. As a result, it has been difficult to sort all of the files to be recorded into the recording medium and manage them. Therefore, a method for sorting the various kinds of files based on the respective directories so as to record and manage them is suggested (see, for example, Patent Document 1 and Non-patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 suggests a audio recording reproducing apparatus that can sort audio messages with various recording modes or data formats so as to manage them. This audio recording reproducing apparatus prepares a plurality of directories according to the recording modes or the data formats in advance. The audio messages are recorded into a directory that is selected according to an environment at the time of the recording, among the plurality of the directories.
Moreover, a DCF (Design Rule for Camera File System) described in Non-patent Document 1 is a standard that is formed for the purpose of exchanging image files and files relating to images between digital still cameras and relevant apparatuses easily. The DCF defines a specification for using the digital still cameras and the relevant apparatuses to record and reproduce the files relating to the images.
A directory structure of the DCF described in Non-patent Document 1 will be described below. FIG. 29 is a view showing a structure of the directory of the DCF. In FIG. 29, an ellipse represents the directory and a rectangle represents a file. Directly under a root directory 91, a DCIM directory 92 (DCF image directory) is recorded. The DCIM is an abbreviation of “Digital Camera IMages”. Directly under this DCIM directory 92, DCF directories such as a first DCF directory 93 and a second DCF directory 94 are recorded. Into the first DCF directory 93 and the second DCF directory 94, DCF objects are recorded, respectively. The DCF object is, for example, a DCF master file (image file) or the like. In the directory structure shown in FIG. 29, the DCF objects that are recorded in the first DCF directory 93 and the second DCF directory 94 directly under the DCIM directory 92 are managed according to the DCF. Moreover, the maximum number of DCF objects that can be recorded into the first DCF directory 93 and the second DCF directory 94 respectively are determined to be 999. This aims to facilitate the management of the DCF objects.
By the way, an increase of a capacity of the recording medium leads not only to an increase of the number of files but also to an increase of a file size to be recorded by a user. Whereas, a maximum file size of one file is determined, for example, by the limitation and the like of a file system (FAT 32 or the like) that is adopted by a computer. This does not result in the unlimited increase of the size of one file to be recorded into the recording medium. Accordingly, for example, in the case where digital video image audio stream data with a file size that is larger than a predetermined maximum file size is recorded into the large-capacity recording medium, sequential digital video image audio stream data is divided and recorded into a plurality of data files.
For managing the plurality of the thus recorded data files, the plurality of the data files that are divided from the sequential digital video image audio stream data preferably are recorded into the same directory. However, for example, in a directory structure defining a maximum data file number that can be recorded in the directory, such as the directory structure defined by the DCF, the plurality of the data files cannot be recorded into the same directory in some cases. This state will be explained below with reference to the drawings.
FIG. 30 is a view showing an example of a case where the divided data files are recorded into the directory defining the maximum data file number that can be recorded. In the directory structure shown in FIG. 30, a first directory 32 and a second directory 51 are under a root directory 31. Maximum data file numbers that can be recorded in the first directory 32 and the second directory 51 are 99, respectively.
The first directory 32 records a first management file 33 that records information for managing data files in the first directory 32. The second directory 51 records a second management file 52. The first management file includes, for example, a first management table that is information for managing an order to store the data files recorded in the first directory 32, that is, a recording order. In the first management table, information that shows data files recorded in the first directory 32 is recorded in their recording order. Similarly, the second management file 52 also includes a second management table.
In the example shown in FIG. 30, in the case where the data file number that is already recorded in the first directory 32 is 98, a first data file 24 that is generated by dividing a digital stream data 21 is recorded. In this state, since the data file number recorded in the first directory 32 becomes the predetermined maximum data file number of 99, no more data files can be recorded into the first directory 32.
Thus, remaining data files that are generated by dividing the digital stream data 21, i.e. a second data file 25 and a third data file 26, are recorded into the second directory 51. The second management table records information showing the second data file 25 and the third data file 26 sequentially.
As described above, the three data files 24, 25 and 26 that form one sequential digital stream data 21 are divided and recorded into two directories of the first directory 32 and the second directory 51.    Patent document 1: JP 2003-131698 A    Non-patent document 1: Design Rule for JEIDA, Design rulefor Camera File system, DCF Version 1.0 (JEIDA-49-2-1998), Japan Electronics and Information Technology Industries Association, Published in December, 1998, p. 8-20.